International Pepper Ann
Pepper Ann has been translated into various languages other than English. The majority of the dubs do not translate the series' title - it remains "Pepper Ann". Arabic An Arabic dub was broadcast on Disney Channel across the Middle East, during the late 90's. Season 1 and Season 2 are confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if the remaining seasons were dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-02-15-17h13m53s732.png Brazilian Portuguese A Brazilian Portuguese dub was broadcast on SBT and Disney Channel in Brazil, as late as 2006. Seasons 1 through 4 are confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if Season 5 was dubbed. The title was translated as "Ana Pimentinha", meaning "Little Pepper Ana". However, in the show, Pepper Ann was always only referred to as "Pimentinha". Anapimentinha.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-23-22h12m17s240.png Chinese A Chinese dub was broadcast as part of the Dragon Club children's block in mainland China, sometime before or during 2001. It is unknown if this dub aired in Taiwan or Hong Kong. All 5 seasons were dubbed. The theme song was performed by Chi Shuai and Lu Wei. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h00m13s515.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h41m57s298.png Danish A Danish dub was broadcast on DR1, Disney Channel, and Toon Disney in Denmark, as late as 2011. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. The theme song was performed by Julie Lund. Dutch A Dutch dub was broadcast on NET5 in the Netherlands, and Ketnet in Belgium as late as 2007. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. European Portuguese A European Portuguese dub was broadcast on RTP1, SIC, and Disney Channel in Portugal, as late as 2012. Season 1 is confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if the remaining seasons were dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h37m28s875.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h42m12s397.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-30-14h30m46s378.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-30-14h30m53s144.png European Spanish A European Spanish dub was broadcast on Telecinco, TVE1, Disney Channel, and Toon Disney in Spain, as late as 2004. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h38m01s556.png Finnish A Finnish dub was broadcast on Disney Channel and Toon Disney in Finland, as late as 2005. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. French A French dub was broadcast on TF1, Disney Channel, and Toon Disney in France, and Club RTL in Belgium. All 5 seasons were dubbed. This dub was recorded at Studio Télétota. Vlcsnap-2019-01-29-16h22m17s481.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h00m36s073.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h43m20s902.png German A German dub was broadcast on Super RTL, Disney Channel, Toon Disney, and kabel eins in Germany, and ORF1 in Austria, as late as 2012. All 5 seasons were dubbed. This dub was recorded at FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h26m53s149.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-03-13h28m51s271.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-20-22h20m09s490.png Greek A Greek dub was broadcast on ET1, NET, and MEGA in Greece, as late as 2011. Seasons 1 through 4 are confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if Season 5 was dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h59m20s617.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-27-21h11m46s330.png Italian An Italian dub was broadcast on Rai 1, Rai 2, and Disney Channel in Italy, as late as 2006. Season 1 through 4 are confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if Season 5 was dubbed. Milo was voiced by Alessio De Filippis in this dub. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h35m07s029.png Latin American Spanish A Latin American Spanish dub was broadcast on Toon Disney in the U.S., Disney Channel across Latin America, Global TV, ATV Sur, and Latele in Peru, Sur TV in Paraguay, RCTV and Televen in Venezuela, Azteca 7 and Televisa in Mexico, Gamavisión and TC Mi Canal in Ecudaor, Trecevisión in Guatemala, and Televicentro in Nicaragua, as late as 2018. All 5 seasons were dubbed. The theme song was performed by Patricia Tanúz. Vlcsnap-2019-01-29-23h07m44s437.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h30m02s745.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h42m44s291.png LA_Spanish_dubbing_credits_.jpeg Norwegian A Norwegian dub was broadcast on Disney Channel and Toon Disney in Norway, as late as 2005. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. Polish A Polish dub was produced in the 2000's, but was never aired. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. This dub was recorded at Master Film. Joanna Węgrzynowska voiced Vanessa in this dub. Russian A Russian dub was broadcast on STS in Russia, as late as 2010. Season 1 is confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if the remaining seasons were dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h32m13s889.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h52m00s577.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-30-14h32m15s033.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-30-14h32m22s141.png Swedish A Swedish dub was broadcast on Disney Channel and Toon Disney in Sweden, as late as 2005. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. This dub was recorded at KM Studio AB. The theme song was performed by Emilia Khativ-Nia and Karolina Khativ-Nia. Ukrainian A Ukrainian voice-over (meaning that the original English voices are heard in the background, with a few Ukrainian actors translating over them) was broadcast on PlusPlus, TET, and CITI in Ukraine, as late as 2012. Seasons 1 through 4 are confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if Season 5 was dubbed.